In the TARDIS
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Mickey the Idiot is gone and Ten feels the need to comfort his companion.


In the TARDIS

"So…that was one interesting visit with your mother, eh? She didn't even slap me once!" he said with amusement painted all over his face.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. I'm…going to go lay down. All that visiting with her gave me a headache."

"Rose, you alright?"

"Fine Doctor." She replied. Her inner will to keep her loss of Mickey was slowly killing her. She just wanted to breakdown. He couldn't see her break though. He would automatically blame it on himself, she knew. So she vanished off to her room in the TARDIS without a second glance at him, and she never just walked away from him. He resolved to let her have a bit to herself, but decided that he needed to comfort her quite soon. After all…she had to know he cared.

'Right then old gal' he muttered to his TARDIS twenty minutes later. 'Rose is quite the lady. Should I go comfort her or leave her to her own?' In answering him the TARDIS jolted herself right into the middle of the Time Vortex. He smiled and ran his fingers along the stablizers. Comfort her he would. He brewed up a bit of tea for her and knocked on her door; panic seizing him when she didn't answer. She always answered…

Opening the door he called her name and saw why she hadn't answered the door. On her bed she was curled up in a ball with just a towel on. "Rose…" he half whispered as he shuffled over to her. He placed his hand on her arm and she grabbed his hand as if it was all she had left. In truth it was the only thing that would keep her grounded. She hadn't been in love with Mickey for a while now, since _his _big ears came round, but she did still love Mickey like family. Childhood best friends who would always be there for one another… "Always…" she muttered to herself in a choked voice.

He figured since she was holding his hand so tightly around her that she didn't mind him being close, so, he proceeded to take his favorite burgundy boots off after he set the tea down. Doing things one handed was a bit difficult in this body because he was so lanky, but he felt how much she needed him. His hearts nearly broke at her first sob. She held his hand up to her cheek as he wrapped himself around her from behind, simply holding her. The tears that ran down his long fingers were burning guilt into his skin. He could feel his composure slipping…he had hurt her. "Rose…I'm so sorry. I didn't know he'd want to stay."

She choked a sobbing laugh and turned to face him; his hand still framing her face while wiping at the tears. "I did. I knew the minute he wandered off himself. I don't regret anything that we have come to do though" she replied with a small toothy smile.

"I hurt you though Rose. He was your best friend, and he loved you. He would give you the world if he could. More than I could ever give you."

"You've given me the stars. You're my Doctor. It took him forever to accept that, ya know?"

"I don't blame him. He was in love with you Rose. You grew up together. I just flew by and ripped that away from both of you."

"You gave him the strength he needed to be brilliant. You have been giving me the Universe as opposed to just the world. You've done nothing but help in the real and rational outlook of things. I'm only crying because I know I don't need him anymore. That scares the hell out of me…" she said looking straight at him. His hair disheveled and eyes wild.

"Why does that scare you?" he inquired in a whisper.

"It scares me because I know what I need. I need you, always. I meant it when I said I'm not leaving you. The Universe will have to literally rip us apart."

"Rose Tyler…you are simply brilliant. Defender of the Earth you are. Everything you say is quite right…and…I suppose…if it's the right time to say it…I need you too". Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead he let her rest into him. As he felt the slight smile against his chest he knew she was putting herself to sleep by the beats of his hearts. He loved that she needed his two hearts just as he needed her one. A hand to hold and a heart to trust, his Rose Tyler, her Doctor-in the TARDIS. Just how it should be...

The Universe would _literally_ have to rip them apart…


End file.
